Hitam
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke dengan segala sisi kelam dalam dirinya dan Sakura dengan segala sisi terang dalam dirinya. Bisakah Sasuke menerima keberadaan Sakura di sisinya?/republish by me
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Hitam**

**Story by Unknow**

**Republish By Pink Uchiha**

Kembang kuncup Sakura menghiasi hampir seluruh pelataran rumah di Konoha, menandakan awal musim semi yang dinanti-nanti, pemandangan yang indah dan sejuknya semilir angin rupanya membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk setiap raga. Binatang yang tadinya bersembunyi selama musim dingin kini muncul kembali, menambah semarak taman-taman indah yang dipenuhi warna-warni bunga.

Dan hari ini Sakura, gadis kecil berambut pink cerah, tengah menikmati indahnya musim semi, ia 'bertiarap' diantara semak-semak rerumputan yang masih basah karena sisa embun, ia disana, tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan makhluk-makhluk itu, ia hanya diam dan terus mengamati mereka, mata emeraldnya menikmati setiap gerak dari makhluk yang diincarnya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum, matanya menangkap sisi-sisi terindah darinya, ia begitu mengagumkan dengan warna-warni natural pada sayap-sayapnya, begitu cantik ketika ia dengan elegannya berputar mengelilingi bunga-bunga yang ditemuinya dan mengembangkan seluruh serbuk dan membagi kebahagiaan pada bunga-bunga lain.

Kupu-kupu, makhluk mengagumkan dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa, bertranformasi dari ulat yang buruk rupa menjadi makhluk indah dan anggun.

Sakura masih memandanginya, tanpa mengabaikan bingkai yang dengan indah menghiasinya, langit biru yang cerah, bunga dan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya, mata Sakura terasa dimanjakan dengan lukisan sempurna yang tak akan bisa ditandingi oleh seniman manapun. Ia tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Namun kesenangan Sakura tak bertahan lama, seseorang mengacaukan segalanya, ia dengan menyebalkannya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, ia memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya lewat di depan Sakura dan sekejap mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi efek kejut yang tiba-tiba menyerang jantungnya itu tak bisa ia toleransi, bukan suara menggelegar ataupun gerakan ekstrim lain, tapi sebuah kilatan mata onyx yang menimbulkan efek tersebut, mata yang begitu tajam dan indah, tak ada warna lain di dalamnya, hanya hitam.. tak ada campuran lain.. Sakura merasa mata itu lebih dari sebuah karya seni, bahkan mungkin sebuah mahakarya! Mahakarya yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mahakarya yang lain.

Anak bermata onyx itu berhenti sebentar dan memandang Sakura yang masih berbaring tengkurap di atas rerumputan, mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa saat sebelum anak lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan angkuh menjauhi Sakura.

"Sangat c.. cantik!"

000

"Anak-anak! Bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" Kakashi menghela nafas pelan ketika murid-muridnya mulai berhenti bicara dan berteriak-teriak, mengajar anak-anak kelas 1 benar-benar merepotkan, mereka tidak bisa berhenti bicara ataupun menangis, kadang Kakashi merasa bahwa ia tidak punya bakat untuk mengajar anak-anak usia 6 tahun.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Kata Kakashi, ia keluar ruangan dan masuk lagi dengan membawa anak laki-laki yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggang Kakashi. Rambut dan matanya yang hitam pekat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat juga menjadi hal yang menarik perhatian.

"Kau boleh memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kakashi, ia mengamati wajah murid-muridnya, hampir semua anak perempuan memandangnya dengan kagum dan tidak berkedip. Sementara anak laki-laki bersikap cuek.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis-gadis kecil itu mulai ramai lagi, tak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka benar-benar kompak dan hanya membicarakan satu topik, yaitu Sasuke.

"Apa hobimu?" Kata gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah.

"Apa makanan favoritmu?" Kata yang lain.

"Kau suka musik?"

"Kau punya pacar?" Kata yang lain blak-blakan, sementara murid laki-laki mulai merasa terganggu dan mencoba protes, tapi suara mereka tenggelam oleh suara gadis-gadis. Sasuke mengamati mereka, semua gadis-gadis itu membicarakannya dengan suara keras dan membuat telinga sakit, mereka semua kecuali satu orang gadis yang berambut pink, ia tidak berkata apa-apa atau mencoba menarik perhatiannya, ia cuma memandangnya dengan wajah memerah, namun segera mengalihkan wajahnya tepat ketika Sasuke melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai apapun." Kata Sasuke dingin dan berhasil membuat gadis-gadis kecil itu terdiam, dan membuat beberapa murid laki-laki terlihat kesal.

"Kau sombong sekali!" Komentar anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik.

"Naruto! Diamlah!" Kata Kakashi menghela nafas, "Sasuke, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Sakura."

Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah kanan Sakura mengabaikan Naruto masih menggerutu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hai.." Sapa Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn.."

000

Sasuke menguap lebar dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung di luar sana, ayahnya memang pintar memilih rumah baru untuk mereka tinggali, meski tidak sebesar rumah mereka dulu, tetapi cukup membuat Sasuke betah, rumahnya dekat danau yang indah dan di sekililingnya banyak pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Sasuke mendengar derap-derap kaki seseorang tak jauh dari rumahnya, ia melongok lewat jendelanya, ia melihat seorang gadis berlari antusias mendekati danau, gadis itu lagi! Gadis berambut pink aneh yang juga teman sekelasnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Sakura, Sasuke pikir namanya cocok juga dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura, bunga ceri, pink! Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai saat memikirkannya.

000

Pagi ini, Sakura menaiki sepedanya menuju taman dekat danau yang biasa ia datangi, karena musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir diganti dengan musim panas yang tak lagi asyik untuk memotret, ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu momen pun, bahkan momen ketika ia merasakan angin sejuk di pagi hari. Kali ini ia ingin mengabadikan pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Ia sengaja membawa kamera digital yang dengan susah payah ia pinjam dari sepupunya, dengan jaminan uang jajannya tentu.

Sakura telah sampai di taman dekat danau, ia lalu meletakkan sepedanya asal-asalan, ia tak ingin membuang waktu, ia langsung membidikkan kameranya ke angle yang paling bagus, ia mendapatkan satu gambar! Ia tersenyum dan mengamati hasilnya, senyumnya memudar diganti dengan kerutan pada dahinya yang lebar, apa ini? Lagi-lagi ia merasa terganggu dengan warna hitam itu, kali ini bukan mata, tetapi kepala, yeah.. sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat tidak keruan, Sasuke..

Sasuke duduk di taman yang luas itu, ia duduk membelakangi Sakura, kali ini Sakura berniat untuk mengusirnya! Tidak! Maksudnya mendekatinya dan mungkin mencoba untuk membuatnya menyingkir sebentar supaya Sakura bisa memotret dengan leluasa.

"Sasuke?" Sakura sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke, Sasuke tidak terlihat terkejut atau menampakan reaksi. Sakura yang merasa kesal karena sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya dan selalu mendapatkan reaksi yang sama, memutuskan untuk beranjak ke depan Sasuke, ia berkacak pinggang dan memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke, ia memasang tampang garangnya, namun mata Sakura seketika menangkap sesuatu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandangnya, ia terlihat sibuk menggoreskan sebuah pensil di atas sketch booknya. Pandangan Sakura melunak, inikah yang dilakukan Sasuke sedari tadi? Menggambar? Dia suka menggambar? dia pasti bohong waktu dia bilang tidak menyukai apapun.

"Kau menghalangiku." Kata Sasuke tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku sketsanya, Sakura tampak tersinggung.

"Dengar ya Uchiha!" Sakura kembali memasang tampang garangnya. "Aku yang selalu kesini setiap hari minggu pagi untuk memotret, kau yang menghalangiku! Kepalamu membuat hasil karyaku jadi jelek!"

Sasuke berhenti menggoreskan penanya dan mengangkat wajahnya, ia memandang Sakura dengan mata Uchiha yang terkenal itu, mata hitam tajam dan menusuk. Mata hitam yang membuat Sakura sekejap melupakan warna lain di sekitarnya.

Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berkedip ataupun berpaling, yeah.. ia tidak bisa berpaling! Ia terjebak di dalamnya, di dalam ruang hitam milik Uchiha.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Apa? Ya.. ya tentu saja." Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia pasti terlihat begitu konyol tadi, ia lalu duduk dengan kikuk di sebelah Sasuke dan memberikan kameranya, Sasuke mengamati hasil jepretan Sakura dalam diam.

"Hanya ada satu?"

"Eh.. Iya, sebenarnya baru hari ini aku mulai memotret, biasanya aku hanya mengamatinya saja." Kata Sakura, ia menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, ia mengembalikan kamera Sakura.

"Apa.. gambarmu sudah jadi?"

"Hn.."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Tidak!" Kata Sasuke tegas. "Ini belum sempurna."

"Ayolah, aku kan sudah memperlihatkan hasil jepretanku!" Kata Sakura memohon, ia memegang lengan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia bisa memohon seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau meneruskan memotret." Kata Sasuke, ia bangkit dan membersihkan celananya dari rerumputan, ia berjalan menjauh sambil menenteng buku sketsanya.

000

Satu minggu sebelum berakhirnya musim semi adalah hari-hari paling berharga untuk Sakura, setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar memotret, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri, Sasuke entah kenapa selalu datang untuk menggambar sebelum ke sekolah, Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi danau setiap kali Sakura tiba disana -yeah! Rumah Sasuke kan memang dekat danau!-

Sakura tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tidak memotret?"

"Boleh aku memotretmu?" Kata Sakura."Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukankah kepalaku hanya akan membuat hasil karyamu jadi jelek?" Kata Sasuke datar, entah kenapa membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Kalau tidak boleh ya sudah!" Kata Sakura, Sasuke mengerling Sakura yang tampak kesal dan kembali menekuni gambarnya. Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang tampak sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, wajah pucatnya tampak segar diterpa angin pagi, rambutnya juga menari-nari diiringi suara goresan pena, dan matanya tampak terfokus pada satu hal. Cantik..

BLITZ* Sasuke mengusap matanya yang merasa agak silau, Sasuke berpaling memandang Sakura yang kini tengah mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memotretku?"

"Kalau aku sengaja menyuruhmu untuk berpose, hasilnya akan lebih jelek!" Kata Sakura nyengir.

"Sini aku lihat." Sasuke mengambil kamera dari tangan Sakura diiringi suara protes dari sakura.

"Tidak boleh!" Kata Sakura, ia merebut kembali kameranya. "Kalau kau mau lihat hasil jepretanku, kau juga harus memperlihatkan hasil karyamu!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. "Lupakan saja!" Kata Sasuke, ia menutup buku sketsanya dan berbaring di atas rumput, mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih menggerutu.

"Kau ini pelit sekali! Apa enaknya kalau membuat sesuatu hanya untuk dinikmati sendiri? Apa kau tidak ingin orang lain ikut senang menikmati karya yang kau buat dengan sungguh-sungguh?"

"Suatu saat nanti." Kata Sasuke, ia memejamkan matanya, Sakura terkesiap, suatu saat nanti? Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Sasukeee-kun!" Kata Sakura mengguncang pundak Sasuke yang ia sandarkan di atas rumput, Sasuke tak bergeming, Sakura menggerutu lagi, ia menyerah dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke dan menikmati langit cerah dan awan-awan yang membentuk binatang dan bunga-bunga, Sakura mengerling Sasuke dan tersenyum senang.

000

Bulan Desember, bulan satu warna, putih..

Benda putih yang menyelimuti seluruh kota saat ini tidak bisa dibilang jelek, meski sedikit mengurangi kesenangan Sakura untuk memandangi kupu-kupu dan bunga-bunga, tidak pernah ia jadikan beban, lagipula satu warna putih bukan berarti tidak bisa diberi imbuhan warna lain.

Di bulan ini juga Sakura akan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, orang yang membuat seorang gadis kecil berambut pink jatuh cinta hanya dengan kilatan matanya 10 tahun yang lalu, sudah terlalu lama ia menahan keinginannya, sudah lama pula Sakura tidak bertemu Sasuke diluar jam sekolah, selama satu dasawarsa ini, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di taman di tepi danau untuk menggambar dan memotret, memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sasuke menyukainya atau apa. Sakura tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke nantinya, ia hanya ingin melepaskan beban yang selama ini ia tanggung, yang penting Sakura sudah berusaha, ia tidak ingin mati penasaran tanpa mengetahui apakah Sasuke menyukainya atau tidak.

Sakura berjalan menuju danau yang membeku dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas bangku kayu yang baru belakangan ini ia buat, ia seperti biasa masih asyik menggambar, entah apa yang ia gambar, mungkin hanya bentangan sungai beku dan pohon-pohon berlapis salju di seberangnya. Ia terlihat err.. tampan memakai jaket biru tua dan syall berwarna putih, Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan meneguhkan niatnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan sekotak kue coklat di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih menunduk.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku.."

"Hn.."

"Boleh lihat gambarmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyodorkan buku sketsanya pada Sakura, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura begitu tertarik dengan gambarnya, Sakura membukanya, buku ini hanya berisi satu gambar, sebuah gambar danau beku dan pohon tertimpa salju dan butiran-butiran salju yang bertebaran.

"Ini buku baru?"

"Ya, yang lama sudah habis."

"Boleh lihat buku yang lama?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau masih pelit seperti dulu!"

"Kau juga masih sok tahu seperti dulu!"

"Apa ruginya sih memperlihatkan hasil karyamu padaku?"

"Tidak ada ruginya dan tidak ada untungnya!"

"Kau ini.."

"Apa?"

"Pelit!"

"Terserah!"

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kembali menekuni gambarnya, ia mengerling kue coklatnya, dia kan berniat memberikan kue ini pada Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu!" Sakura menyodorkan kuenya dan menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini merah padam, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati Sakura sebentar, ekspresinya sulit ditebak, datar seperti biasanya, dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Kata Sasuke, Sakura tampak tersinggung.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Sakura bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa tidak berdebar, Sasuke sepertinya serius.

"Aku coba." Kata Sasuke, mengambil kue dari tangan Sakura, Sakura tersenyum senang.

Sasuke menyendok kue coklat dengan pandangan ragu-ragu, ia ragu-ragu apakah ia akan sanggup menghabiskannya, bukannya apa-apa, Sasuke pikir akan sangat menyiksa kalau harus memasukkan campuran gula, tepung, coklat ini ke dalam mulutnya, benar-benar bukan hal yang ia sukai. Sasuke mengerling Sakura, ia tampak begitu berharap, Sasuke lalu menetapkan hatinya, ia melahap sesendok kue coklat itu dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat, Ugh! Manis sekali! Sasuke berusaha tidak mengubah ekspresinya, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Enak tidak?"

"Hn.."

"Lain kali akan kubuatkan lagi!" Kata Sakura berteriak senang, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tersedak.

000

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan senang hati menerima kue coklat ini, ingat! Dia tidak suka makanan manis! Ia bahkan tidak pernah makan kue buatan ibunya sendiri, menyentuhpun tidak.

"Sasuke-kun, ehmm.. apa kau sudah punya s.. seseorang?" Kata Sakura, wajahnya seperti biasa, selalu merah padam apabila berbicara padanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Aku ingin.., apa kau menyukaiku?" Kata Sakura.

Inikah yang ingin diketahui Sakura selama ini? Hanya ini? Apa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Pergilah!"

"Apa?"

"Pergi!"

Seperti mendapat tamparan keras, Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk pergi secepat ia bisa, pokoknya menyingkir dari si brengsek tidak tahu diri- ini! Setidaknya ia tahu satu hal! Sasuke membencinya! Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya! Sakura merasa matanya panas, air matanya meleleh begitu saja, ia terus berlari entah kemana, sampai ia menginjak sesuatu dan terperosok ke dalam danau yang dingin, seketika seluruh tubuhnya ditusuk rasa dingin, kaki dan tangannya seperti mati rasa, sulit sekali ia gerakkan, ia mencoba berenang ke atas tetapi terasa berat sekali, ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga, kakinya menendang-nendang keras supaya dapat mengangkat tubuhnya ke permukaan, namun tenaganya sudah habis, gerakannya sudah semakin melambat, pandangannya sudah kabur dan pasokan udaranya sudah hampir habis, ia merasakan nafas-nafas terakhirnya, ia menyerah.. sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan, gelap.. hitam! Pasti inilah yang dinamakan dengan kematian...

Bersambung..

Sebuah fic lawas yang saya republish kembali, saya lupa ngopi penname pembuat fic ini. jadi ga tahu, udah saya cari di mesin pencari ffn tapi fic yang judulnya sama dengan fic ini enggak ada. jadi saya menarik kesimpulan mungkin saja fic tersebut telah dihapus dari FFn.

Kalau yang ada yang tidak berkenan silakan PM saya. dan kalau ada yang tahu kalau fic ini yang aslinya masih ada di FNI tolong kasih tau siapa nama authornya. Jadi saya bisa mengambil langkah untuk fic ini.

Fic ini bukan fic saya, saya hanya merepublish karena kecintaan saya terhadap SasuSaku di FNI.

Sign, Pink Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Hitam**

**Story by Unknow**

**Republish By Pink Uchiha**

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya erat, membawanya pada sebuah cahaya yang bahkan belum ia lihat, ia merasakannya. Merasa tangan itu menuntunnya ke jalan yang terang.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari dalam danau, ia tersengal-sengal dan terbatuk-batuk, ia terhuyung dan cepat-cepat memeriksa Sakura apakah masih bernafas atau tidak.

"Sakura.." Sasuke melepas jaket Sakura, ia menekan dadanya lalu memberinya pasokan nafas dari mulut ke mulut, Sakura belum juga sadar, "Bodoh!" ia kembali menekankan telapak tangannya ke dada Sakura "Sa.. darlah!" dan yang terakhir membuat Sakura terbatuk, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan –khawatir?-, Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke cemas karena memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya atau ia takut harus menjadi saksi atas kematian seorang gadis yang mati bunuh diri karena patah hati?

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik kasar tangan Sakura, ia menariknya menuju sebuah pondok kecil di dekat danau, rumah Sasuke.

Ia melepas tangan Sakura ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia masuk dan Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau bicara ataupun memandangnya sejak tadi. Sakura masih mengikuti Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke menarik tangannya menuju kamar. Sasuke masih tersengal-sengal dan tampak menahan emosi ketika memandang Sakura.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Sasuke, ia menatap Sakura.

"Aku.. aku, itu kecelakaan!"

"Lepas semua pakaianmu!" Kata Sasuke, ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian kering dan tebal.

Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa pakaian miliknya lalu pergi keluar kamar.

^0^

Sakura memakai baju panjang tebal dan celana panjang yang kedodoran, ia keluar kamar dan mencari-cari Sasuke, ketika ia tak menemukannya ia lalu duduk di depan perapian menunggu Sasuke yang kelihatannya ada di dapur. Sasuke keluar dengan membawa 2 cangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepul, ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir pada Sakura, Sakura menerimanya tanpa bicara, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura menghirup sesuatu yang memang sangat ia butuhkan sejak tadi, rasanya sangat manis, seketika tubuh Sakura diselimuti rasa hangat.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura, ia memandang Sasuke takut-takut, ketika ia tak mendengar Sasuke menjawabnya Sakura kembali menunduk dan menghirup coklat panasnya.

Ketika Sakura sudah menghabiskan coklat panasnya ia mendongak dan memandang Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya tajam, ia duduk dan menopang dagunya, tidak jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memulai.

"Aku seharusnya memberikannya lebih awal." Kata Sasuke, ketika Sakura masih tampak bingung Sasuke lalu bangkit dan masuk kamarnya, ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah buku bersampul biru di tangannya, ia menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini buku sketsamu?" Kata Sakura.

"Bukalah." Kata Sasuke, ia kembali duduk dengan pandangan yang tampak menerawang jauh.

Sakura membuka buku sketsa yang tampak sudah agak lusuh itu, tak ada hiasan-hiasan ataupun corak di sampul bukunya, hanya sampul biru polos tanpa coretan, buku yang memang sudah dimiliki Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun, Sakura sampai pada halaman pertama, Sakura melihat sebuah gambar berupa coretan pensil yang membentuk sebuah gambar seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum cerah, gadis kecil itu mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu dan memakai pita merah di kepalanya, ia bertiarap di atas rerumputan dan tampak riang memandang kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atas bunga di depannya.

"Ini.." Sakura membuka halaman selanjutnya, ia melihat sebuah gambar gadis kecil yang sama sedang membawa kamera, -tepatnya sedang memotret dengan latar belakang sebuah taman yang luas, di sekelilingnya ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Di halaman ketiga gadis kecil itu tampak sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kelas, wajahnya merona merah, lalu di halaman keempat gadis kecil itu sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan, ia mendongak dan tampak sedang memandangi langit di atasnya, ia tersenyum cerah.

Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar dan seperti melihat metamorfosis dari gadis dalam gambar, setiap lembar yang ia buka menunjukan perkembangan usia si gadis, rambutnya yang tadinya sepanjang bahu kini sebatas punggung, hingga pada lembar terakhir gadis itu sudah menginjak usia remaja, ia duduk di sebuah kelas, ia tampak serius menulis sesuatu di dalam sebuah buku.

"Ini.." Jari-jari Sakura tampak gemetaran ketika ia menyadari satu hal.

"Itu kau!" Kata Sasuke, ia tampak tenang duduk di atas sofa empuk di hadapan Sakura, pandangannya lurus ke depan tapi bukan kepada Sakura, pandangannya tampak menerawang, mungkin ke tahun-tahun yang telah dilewatinya. "Entah sejak kapan aku mulai gila dan terus menggambarmu."

"I.. Itu sebabnya kau tidak mau menunjukkan gambar-gambarmu padaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura merasakan air matanya meleleh, ia bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, Sakura terisak di dadanya dan memeluknya semakin erat, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia lalu meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang punggung Sakura, yang satu membelai rambut Sakura.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke, ia mengusap kepala Sakura yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

"Untuk apa?" Kata Sakura, ia sudah melepaskan Sasuke, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya dan malah mengusirmu dan harus membuatmu tercebur ke dalam danau."

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Aku yang ceroboh, kenapa juga aku harus lari ke arah situ." Kata Sakura, ia kemudian tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke.

^0^

Musim semi, Sakura ingat benar ketika ia pertama kali bertemu anak laki-laki sombong itu, ketika ia terpesona pada mata hitam yang membawanya pada bermacam-macam hal dan fantasi. Sakura tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian 19 tahun yang lalu, sekarang ia di tempat yang sama seperti 19 tahun yang lalu, mengamati anak-anak yang berlarian di taman depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa Ryu?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri anak laki-laki kecil yang kira-kira berumur 11 tahun.

"Ibu, Ryu naksir sama Miho!" Jerit seorang anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahun, rambut pink cerahnya melambai-lambai ketika ia dengan lincahnya berlari menghindari kakaknya yang mengejarnya.

"Myu! Bisa tidak kau jangan bicara keras-keras?!" Kata Ryu, ia berlari mengelilingi taman dan ketika hampir menangkap tangan adiknya ia tersandung akar besar dan jatuh dengan wajah membentur tanah. Ryu mengusap-usap wajahnya dan hampir menangis ketika sebuah tangan yang kuat menariknya bangun. Ryu mendongak dan melihat ayahnya tersenyum memandangnya, ia berjongkok dan mengusap wajah Ryu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Sasuke, Ryu mengangguk dan terisak. "Jangan menangis, jangan sampai adikmu melihatmu menangis, oke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Adikmu membutuhkan kakak yang kuat dan berani." Kata Sakura. "Tetapi ketika kau memang sangat ingin menangis, maka menangislah."

Ryu mengangguk.

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang Miho." Kata Sakura, ia membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel di baju Ryu.

Wajah Ryu seketika memerah dan menggeleng keras.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala Ryu, ia menggandeng tangan Ryu dan membawanya menjauhi Sakura dan Myu.

"Ayah akan menceritakan tentang masa kecil ayah." Kata Sasuke. "Dulu ayah juga sangat tertutup sepertimu, butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk bisa bersikap jujur tentang perasaan ayah pada ibumu dan itu hampir saja mencelakakan ibumu."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk memandang Ryu, ia lalu melanjutkan.

"Ayah tidak mau kejadian ini terulang padamu."

Ryu lalu tersenyum memandang ayahnya, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan berusaha!"

*Fin*

Yak, Cuma sampe sini. So… thanks buat readers yang mau baca fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya tegasnya, saya hanya merepublish fic ini XD

Thanks for :

Fiyui-chan : haha, iya nih, tapi terjawab di chap 2 ya.

Yumiko Hiroshi : iya, ini lanjut XD

UchiNami Selvie : iya, ini update

Mysticious : jawabannya sama dengan Yukimo sana Selvie ya! XD

Thanks Minna

Sign, Pink Uchiha


End file.
